


Of Names and Memories

by Youkoartemis



Series: God!Ryan AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Cuddles and Kisses, God!Ryan AU, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses and secrets are shared as Ryan tells a story, and Gavin remembers events from years long past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Names and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the result of a question asked by milesprower013, and it kinda got away from me a bit. Oh well, I'm sure none of you will mind, right? =)

“Gavin… Do you know where I got my name?” Ryan asked one day, voice soft as looked over at the mortal lying down by his side and holding his hand in his, fingers twined.

“Hmm?” Gavin hummed in response, cracking one eye open to look over at his boyfriend. “You an’ your siblings all got your names from your Father, yeah?” He asked, finally registering the question.

“True, but Father originally named me “James.”“ Ryan replied, smiling when he saw Gavin scrunch his nose up in response to the name.

“That’s a bloody _awful_ name; Ryan’s _much_ better.” Gavin stated firmly, causing Ryan to chuckle, a soft, high-pitched, and breathy little sound that made Gavin grin as his heart fluttered a little in his chest. He could feel the vibrations of Ryan’s voice through his body due to how close he was to the god.

“Your child self thought so, too.” Ryan informed him with a small, cheeky grin.

“Wot?” Gavin asked, face going slack with shock and mouth falling open slightly in surprise, eyes wide. It made Ryan giggle a bit more at how _silly_ he looked.

“Yeah - I met you when you were really little, and you told me my name was “stupid” and when I said you should give me a new one, you named me “Ryan.”“ The god explained, smiling fondly, his eyes sparkling with mirth and adoration as they stared into Gavin’s.

Gavin looked amazed and awe-struck, even as he wracked his memory for any hint of what Ryan had told him. In one of the most distant and dusty corners of his memories, Gavin recalled meeting a cloaked figure one winter day; he’d been terribly sad-looking, but very kind.

“I think I remember that.” Gavin mentioned, voice soft with wonder and amazement, “You looked an’ sounded so _sad.”_

“I am rather well known for my melancholy, yes.” Ryan admitted a bit sheepishly, “I have…gotten much better after meeting you and the others.”

A smile spread across Gavin’s face.

“Yeah - you smile an’ laugh, now! It’s lovely.” He agreed, voice warm, and happy, and content. He rolled over onto his side, still holding Ryan’s hand, and brought his free hand up to cup Ryan’s cheek. “Lovely Ryan; I’m glad you’re happier now.”

Ryan smiled back, the expression soft and a little bashful before he moved his head towards Gavin’s, pausing just before their lips met.

“May I kiss you?” He asked softly, looking right into Gavin’s eyes.

“Of course.” Gavin agreed immediately, and Ryan pressed their lips together. It warmed Gavin’s heart how Ryan always asked him first before initiating anything, and also how _gentle_ Ryan was. Ryan treated him like he was special, and precious; it made Gavin feel amazing. Sometimes it frustrated him how _slowly_ Ryan would move, but Gavin wouldn’t change any of it for the world.

As Ryan pulled back from the soft, chaste, but warm and lingering kiss, he continued, his own free hand rising to stroke Gavin’s cheek.

“I’m glad, too.” He murmured against Gavin’s lips, pressing another soft kiss to them after a soft question for permission and being granted it, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and I still can’t believe that you want _me.”_

Gavin smiled against Ryan’s lips, bright and happy.

“’Course I want you, you dope! You’re _lovely!”_ He insisted, “My lovely Ryan; you’re my _favorite.”_ Gavin informed him, soft and quiet like it was a secret (it wasn’t, it _really_ wasn’t - Gavin would happily scream it from the rooftops).

Ryan’s smile widened.

“You’re my favorite, too.” He answered, just as softly.

They spent the rest of that day cuddling and sharing soft, lingering kisses.


End file.
